Charmed House
by AsrarSonya
Summary: When 3 powerful witches are mind wiped and kept in the Dollhouse against their will, the place turns into a circus, literally!
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed House**

**A Charmed/Dollhouse Crossover**

**Author's Notes**:

**When 3 powerful witches are mind wiped and kept in the Dollhouse against their will, the place turns into a circus, literally!**

**I imagined this fic as a whole episode fit for a script, which is why I wrote it in dialogue form rather than the usual literary description. I wrote the lines based on my imagination of how the actors would play this madness on TV.**

**In this story I imagined the Demon to be a female demon who looks like Brooke Shields. I gave her the name "Erada" which is an Arabic word that means "Willpower".**

**Note: Please pay attention to character names when reading this story to know who is saying what and to avoid any mix up or confusion. And please comment and/or review.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Morning_

_San Francisco, California_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_The Halliwell Manor_

The manor door opens, we here laughter as Paige walks in backwards holding a video camera. Phoebe following her very closely, wearing a red-nose and making faces at the camera. Piper and Leo walk in carrying bags and their two boys (2 year old Wyatt and baby Chris) holding balloons. Piper quickly rushes to the mirror, takes off a colorful curly wig and throws it to the floor.

**Piper**: "Ugh, Look at my hair! I knew I shouldn't have worn that stupid wig. Besides looking ridiculous, I got little gluey hairs all stuck on my scalp. Now I need another shower."

**Leo **(approaching her from behind): "Nonsense! You were the sexiest clown I've ever seen."

**Piper**: "Hey, watch it, buddy. I only wore it to make the boys laugh on camera."

**Paige** (still holding the camera): "Which gave the opposite effect."

**Phoebe **(wears the wig and the red-nose and poses in front of the camera): "How do I look?"

**Paige**: "Charming!"

**Piper**: "Can you imagine, with all the messy demon fighting that we do, one trip to Cirque Du Soleil is what ruins my hair?!"

**Paige** (shuts off the camera and places it on the center table): "You think your hair is ruined, try your self-esteem. All those stretchy, bendy, svelte women reminded me of what it is I hated about PE class."

**Phoebe**: "Oh come on, you two, stop whining. Think of how much fun the kids had. I almost peed my pants laughing when Wyatt set the magician's hat on fire!"

**Piper** (inhales): "Huh! That was Wyatt?! NO!"

**Phoebe** (laughing): "Yup! And the missing pigeons… that was him, too! Aren't you proud?!"

Paige nods enthusiastically with a big smile. Leo standing behind Piper signs to Phoebe to stop talking.

**Piper **(looking sharp at Leo): "Well, if daddy is around more often maybe they'll learn more manners."

**Leo**: "Come on, cut me some slack here. It's hard enough trying to balance being a white lighter, an elder, a father, a husband… not to mention magic school."

(Phoebe picks up the camera and starts shooting Piper and Leo's conversation.)

**Piper**: "I know how hard it is. But just a couple of hours a day for you to spend with your kids, is that too much to ask?"

**Leo **(embracing his wife): "Of course not, honey. I wish I could be here more for you guys, nothing would make me happier. But I am trying my best."

**Piper**: "Your best is not good enough."

(Phoebe focuses the camera lens and zooms on Leo's behind.)

**Phoebe** (in a low voice): "Oh, it's good enough, you're just not looking hard enough."

**Leo**: "Besides, Wyatt has witnessed and even caused enough magic around here that he probably realized that the magician's act was fake."

**Piper**: "Enough to think it was interactive? He tuned the man's hat into a chimney!"

(Phoebe breaks into laughter again.)

**Paige **(looking at her figure in the mirror): "Oh, he had it coming. He was too cocky. Anyone can make things disappear and then re-appear somewhere else. Even Wyatt! …Did my behind always look that big?"

**Phoebe **(focusing the camera on Paige's behind): "Yes it did."

**Piper**: "Phoebe!"

**Phoebe**: "What? She wants us to be honest, I'm just being honest. Maybe you need to lose some weight. A little diet wouldn't hurt."

**Paige**: "Do I need to exercise too?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Underworld_

Black furniture, and black flowers decorating a wide spaced underground castle, lit with hundreds of red candles. A young, short male demon named Willie is talking to a tall beautiful female demon named Erada.

**Willie**: "Forgive my ever-so-annoying ignorance your highness, but how do you plan on getting the Charmed Ones' powers when all other demons before you have failed, including Barbas and Belthazor? You only have one power against the three of them, and it only works temporarily on witches."

**Erada** (female demon): "Do you think I'm as foolish as every other demon who so blindly tried to take the Charmed Ones on their own? Biggest mistake those demons made was thinking like demons, forgetting that the witches are human. If you want to beat humans, you have to think like humans."

**Willie**: "How do we do that?"

**Erada**: "We don't. We let humans do that for us. Exploitation and destruction among demons are mistakenly overrated. Humans are far better at it than we are but slower. All we have to do is speed up the process a bit!"

**Willie**: "Exploitation and destruction? How? Black magic?"

**Erada**: "Black science! Humans worship two gods: money and science. They break every moral law and push every limit in using their knowledge to control other humans and to make money. Don't you just love Capitalism?!"

**Willie**: "I don't understand."

**Erada**: "My plans to rule the underworld and lead it to gain control over humans are so simple, hindered only by the Charmed Ones. My power works on them for only a short period of time, not enough for me to seize their powers. Human technology will help me in expanding this period to 5 earthly years, which equals 50 years in our world. This technology not only has the capacity to strip the Charmed Ones off their powers, but to use them as little puppets to our advantage. And by the time they get their old lives back, I'd be queen of the underworld with enough power and allies to start a war on humans."

**Willie**: "But what kind of technology will strip the Charmed Ones off their powers?"

Erada smiles.

* * *

_Late Afternoon_

_Dollhouse_

_Adelle's Office_

Seated at her desk in the open spaced high-rise office overlooking Los Angeles, Adelle DeWitt observes the actions of her newly found golden-egg-laying geese on the monitor.

**Adelle**: "I believe you'd be happy to know that our new actives are enjoying their first day in Dollhouse bliss. The wiping process worked like a charm. As we've agreed, their powers have been ripped off and kept in a secret highly-protected gadget, to be imprinted and activated only under our command."

She then confidently smirks at the beautiful tall woman standing next to her while delicately sliding a piece of paper on her desk.

**Adelle** (continues): "Now it's time to seal the deal."

* * *

_Dollhouse_

_Topher's Lab_

Carefully monitoring the new actives on the screens, Topher Brinks, Boyd Langton and Paul Ballard are arguing the legitimacy and wisdom of Adelle's decision to recruit sisters who happen to be witches.

**Topher**: "She is wrong. I know that she's wrong. Yet she treats me wrong in defense of her wrong judgment. That's just wrong, man."

**Boyd**: "Don't get me wrong but… I think you're taking this a little too personally."

**Topher**: "Of course I'm taking it personally. It's my personal ass on the line here. Adelle is not getting it; dolls cannot… should not be related. This whole deal is against the Dollhouse policy."

**Paul**: "Why the hell did you let her go with it then? Why didn't you just explain?"

**Topher**: "I tried, but she's all caught up in her icy cold attitude, she wouldn't listen. Besides, do I need to remind you that she's the one wearing the pants around here?"

**Paul**: "No need. I can practically see you bouncing around in your tutu whenever she's in the room."

**Topher**: "Haha… very funny, big guy. If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who had been investigating the Dollhouse for two years, and the minute you walked in, she whipped you so hard you couldn't tell your ass from your elbow. So, instead of "saving" Echo and making sure you get her out of here, Adelle made it your job to make sure she stays. How very manly of you!"

**Boyd** (interrupts): "Back to our topic, please. The sisters… why is it against the policy for the actives to be related?"

**Topher**: "Because if one of them glitches the others will follow almost immediately."

**Boyd**: "And the 'glitching' is because of flaws in the technology or in your wipes?"

**Topher**: "The technology is perfect, and I know what I'm doing, thanks. It's them, dude. They are connected."

**Boyd**: "In neurons?"

**Topher**: "In memories. They're sisters, they have a bond, and one of them even brought her husband along! I mean come on... the four of them, volunteering… all cheerful? What's that about? I've never seen anyone so enthused while signing up before. … What are they?… The Brady Bunch?"

**Boyd**: "The Halliwells"

**Topher**: "Whatever! It's still wrong. It's three more Alphas just waiting to happen, I'm tellin' ya."

Topher catches Paul picking up a vintage book that was lying on the couch, bookmarked with four different Monopoly money currencies. Troubled at the intrusion, Topher yells at Paul.

**Topher**: "Please put the book back where you found it, exactly how you found it."

**Paul**: "Gulliver's Travels? What… your nerdy ass was too busy being bullied in Junior High that you didn't have time to read?"

**Topher**: "Well yes, tough guy! While your bulky ass was running around wrestling bullies, I was building a walking talking butt-kicking robot that could throw supersonic electric shockwaves at them and have their egos shrink to a size of a raisin. So, as you see, I didn't have time to read literature. Now put the book down."

**Paul**: "I thought science people hated literature; they consider it a waste of time."

**Topher**: "Science people do NOT hate literature; literature is art. Science is just a more realistic form of art. I'm just trying to keep a nice balance. Takes two hemispheres to make a brain. Everybody should know that, even yahoos like you."

**Boyd**: "Will you guys grow up for half a minute and focus on the real issue here? Not only do we have unauthorized recruits that will certainly piss off the suits, but a whole family that practices witchcraft walking among our actives. The question is: Are they a danger to other actives, most notably to Echo, who will be sharing the same sleeping pods chamber with them?"

**Paul**: "What do you care anyway?"

**Boyd**: "I was Echo's handler long before you were. I care."

**Topher: **(laughing) "You honestly believe that crap about them doing magic tricks?"

**Paul**: "Witchcraft is not magic tricks. It's serious business. From what Adelle said, those girls are capable of just about anything."

**Topher**: "Uhh… hello… the only magician here is me... look around you… it's a house full of magic… my magic!"

**Paul**: "Funny! I see a house full of toys and dolls."

**Topher**: "That's magic!"

**Paul**: "And when you're done shamelessly flaunting your magic wand, I'd like to know if Echo's in any danger."

**Topher**: "Ballard, Ballard… this is the twenty first century, try to catch up… the magic wand has been upgraded to a magic chair!"

**Paul**: "Still the same hocus-pocus that robs people off their senses."

**Boyd**: "Guys, they're not magicians, they're powerful witches."

**Topher**: "Witches?... you mean like The Wizard of Oz? haha… Don't worry; I've programmed them to tap their toes together and believe there's no place like Dollhouse."

**Paul**: "That's very funny."

**Topher**: "It is, isn't it?!"

**Paul**: "Are they dangerous?"

**Topher**: "They are wiped for crying out loud."

**Paul**: "Does that mean they have no memory of how to use their powers?"

**Topher**: "It means they have NO powers, period. The first wipe is always made to the brain, body, and electromagnetic field – also known as the 'aura'. The scans showed absolutely no difference in brain or body activity, they are normal human beings, just like you and me."

**Paul**: "Just me, nothing normal about you."

**Topher**: "How-ever… scans done on their aura showed something unusual… an essence that no other human I've seen possesses, which, arguably, could be their "magical powers". Now that essence has been ripped off and kept safe elsewhere."

**Paul**: "Ripped off as in wiped?"

**Topher**: "Ripped off as in cut and pasted on a gadget, a separate hard drive. Much like their original personalities. So… No magic for them. It is useless unless programmed to make use of it."

**Paul**: "No danger then?"

**Topher**: "The only danger here is the Wicked Witch of the House, and from where I stand, right now we are all under her mercy."

**Paul**: "If you think Adelle's so evil… What does that make you?"

**Topher**: (smiling) "The wonderful Wizard?!"

* * *

To Be Continued in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Night _

_Dollhouse _

_Dining Area_

A new active named Tango (formerly known as Piper Halliwell) walks gently toward one of the tables holding a dish. She is smiling at Oscar (formerly known as Leo Wyatt), who is smiling back at her. Once she gets to the table she overhears another new active named Juliet (formerly known as Phoebe Halliwell) asking Oscar (Leo) if he wants to go to the art room with her. Piper gets nervous and with a loud voice she says:

**Piper**: "Oscar doesn't want to go to the art room with you. He is not your friend, he is _my_ friend."

**Phoebe**: "But he likes to paint with me."

**Piper**: "No, he likes to have his dinner with me. Now go away!"

With a sad face, Phoebe leaves the two alone and heads to the art room. Topher is sitting on the next table watching them closely. He turns around and talks to Piper.

**Topher: **"Tango, it's not nice to tell people what to do. I would like you to apologize to your sss…fffriend right now."

**Piper**: "But Oscar and I are friends and we always have dinner together. I got him the chicken dinner because they gave him fish and he's allergic to fish. "

**Topher**: "You've only met Oscar today, Tango. And so has Juliet. This is the first dinner you've ever had together, and Oscar is not allergic to anything, trust me."

**Piper**: "Today? But he's eating the fish…"

Suddenly Piper gets a flashback of Leo vomiting and the kids crying.

**Piper** (continues): "It's not good for him. He'll get sick."

**Topher**: "What do you mean it's not good for him? Of course it's good for him. Here… Have a bite… Mmmm… see it's finger-licken' good."

**Piper** (tastes the fish): "It's salty!"

**Topher**: "Salty?! What are you one of the judges on the Iron Chef?"

Topher then remembers that Piper's file says she used to work at a restaurant. So he tries to change the subject to avoid any unnecessary glitching.

**Topher**: "Uh…hh… anyway… the point is… you can't tell Juliet or your other friends what to do. You keep behaving in this manner it will lead you straight to the Attic."

**Piper**: "The 'Manor' leads to the 'Attic'?"

**Topher**: "That's right. And we don't want that."

**Piper**: "Yes we do! I'd like to go to the Attic, please!"

**Topher** (unaware of what that means, he laughs and talks to the staff and the other actives): "She'd like to go to the Attic! Isn't she a doll?"

**Oscar**: "Can I go, too? I'm always my best when I'm with her."

**Topher**: "What is she your good luck Charm?"

**Piper**: "Charm? Yes, I think I _am_ a charm."

**Topher **(unaware of what meaning the word 'charm' bears to them): "Okay! This is getting ridiculous. Enough with the pep talk. I should go do something productive for tonight."

Topher heads back to his lab.

* * *

_Night_

_Dollhouse _

_Topher's Lab_

Topher is now sitting all alone in his lab, waiting for the last active, Echo, to get back from her engagement for a treatment. His mind is restless. He can't help but wonder if the three mysterious essences of the Charmed Ones are truly their magical powers. He curiously inserts the 'Powers' gadget into the computer, and opens all three files to view their contents. He is amused as well as astonished at the shapes formulating on the screen in front of him, adding more curiosity and intrigue to their function and possibilities. If this 'magical powers' theory is true, then the possibilities to create new personas and assignments are endless.

His passion to know the truth and to play with it as he pleases intensifies. Hundreds of colorful little spheres exploding into bursts of white light hovering restlessly on the screen give him a chilled rush. A million questions popping up noisily in his head, all starting with: "What if…"

The thread of imagination is suddenly interrupted by the sound of Paul and Echo walking out of the elevator and into the imprint room.

**Echo** (talking to Paul): "Of course it was a smashing success. What else did you expect? You think this is the first time I'm hired by the Cirque Du Soleil to be their superior artistic director?"

**Topher **(Talking to Echo and referring to Paul): "Yes! He does think so, what an ignorant fool."

**Paul**: "Could you give her her treatment so we can call it a night?"

**Topher**: "I could! What's the magic word?"

**Paul**: "Please?"

**Topher **(pushing a button): "Abracadabra!"

The imprint chair returns to the sitting position.

**Echo**: "Did I fall asleep?"

**Topher **: "For a little while."

**Paul **(yawning): "Shall I go now?"

**Topher**: "If you like."

Paul leaves the room While Topher still talking to him.

**Topher** (talking to Paul): "Night, night. Sleep tight. Don't' let the bed bugs bite."

**Echo**: "Shall I go now?"

**Topher **(looks at her with a cunning mischievous smile): "No, Echo. Not just yet."

* * *

_Night_

_Dollhouse _

_Shower Room_

The new active India (formerly known as Paige Halliwell) grabs a towel and wraps it around her wet body, smiles as she passes by Oscar (Leo). She meets Tango (Piper), who is standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

**Paige**: "I swam 20 laps today, I'm tired."

**Piper**: "I only swam 5!"

**Paige**: "I try to be my best."

**Piper**: "Me too. But you swam more than me. You're a good swimmer."

Echo is now in the shower room. She approaches the new actives standing by the mirror.

**Echo**: "Can I have a brush?"

**Piper**: "Here, you can have mine, I'm done brushing."

Just as Piper hands Echo the brush, Echo experiences a very disturbing vision. A premonition. She sees Piper raise her hands at a man, bursting him into flames. Panicked, she opens her eyes and screams out loud. A staff member runs toward them. Echo yells at Piper with a shaky voice.

**Echo**: "You're bad. You're not your best. Stay away from me. Don't hurt me."

Staff member rushes in.

**Staff**: "Tango, what did you do?"

**Piper** (trying to explain): "I gave her a brush and she got mad at me."

**Staff**: "Echo, why don't you go take a shower now?"

**Echo **(still shaky and frightened): "But she...-"

**Staff**: "Echo, do as I say please."

**Piper** (remembering what Topher had told her earlier): "It's not nice to tell people what to do!"

* * *

_Dr Saunders Office_

_Classical music in the background_

Dr Saunders/Whiskey returns to her office to find Topher standing near a big metal birdcage. Inside the cage is a cockatoo. Topher is talking to the cockatoo:

**Topher**: "Say: G-e-n-i-u-s. Say it, birdie: Topher is a Genius."

**Bird**: "Topher is a doofis. Topher is a doofis."

Topher jumps when he sees Dr Saunders standing behind him.

**Topher**: "Uh… I was just… admiring your new pet."

**Bird**: "Doofis!"

**Dr Saunders**: "Obviously, she doesn't admire you as much!"

**Topher**: "I was trying to teach it to say the word genius as opposed to the word doofis. Is that the only word you came up with when trying to teach the bird to talk on its first day at the dollhouse? How inventive! Oh, Come on doc… don't you think of me as a genius?

**Dr Saunders**: "Scarecrows have more brains than you!"

**Topher**: "Again with the Wizard of Oz reference. Now this is turning into a boring theme!"

Dr Saunders fingerprints the electronic touch-sensitive file then prints out and signs a piece of paper and hands them both to Topher. Topher reads the paper and is shocked.

**Topher**: "Is this a joke?"

**Dr Saunders**: "You see me laughing?"

**Topher**: "You're giving me a restraining order against the bird? Why? You honestly think I'm gonna do anything to hurt the bird? It's a nice bird. Nice pet! Sleek… cuddly… noisy – kinda like you!" *laughs* "That was a compliment."

**Dr Saunders** (sarcastically): "I'm flattered."

**Topher**: "Actually I came to return your book. It was fun. A bit too 'fiction-y'… but fun, and symbolic. Thanks for lending me this book. You mind if I take another one?"

**Dr Saunders**: "I didn't lend you the book, you took it."

**Topher**: "Anyway, thanks for allowing me to take it. I was just trying to bridge the gap between us. And that's quite a gap, don't you think?"

Dr Saunders/Whiskey does not respond. Instead she opens the cage, feeds the cockatoo bird a chopped piece of an apple, and then carefully closes the door of the cage.

**Topher**: "Uh.. You know.. I was wondering why you have a pet in the first place when as far as I remember, you don't like pets… or music… just books."

**Dr Saunders**: "You mean you designed me not to like pets or music, but only like books, right?"

**Topher**: "Well… yeah… Thinking about it now, I think I should have added a sense of humor to that mix! But i..'s all for for your own good! Not that it's impossible for you to like pets… just that… it's a little not OK to have pets in the Dollhouse. It's kind of against the policy here – not that anyone seems to be giving a hoot about the policy anymore – but it is for the wellbeing of our actives. Pets can confuse, scare or even hurt them."

**Dr Saunders**: "Not half as well as you can."

**Topher**: "Ouch!"

**Dr Saunders**: "But, I guess that goes with your job description."

**Topher**: "I'm not the monster here doc. In fact, being around everyone who works here, I feel like Gulliver in Lilliput, tied up with all those little ropes, surrounded by little people who first fear and mock my entire existence, then take full advantage of it. I'm bigger than that, you know? Yet, I play along."

**Dr Saunders**: "By unleashing your superiority complex on your puppets?

**Topher**: "Yes! I mean… No! Look, the point is, I'm trying my best to have everyone else in the dollhouse be happy, be their best. And what do I get in return? Adelle scolding me, Boyd doubting me, Paul mocking me, and you hating me. Why? Am I really that bad at what I do?"

**Dr Saunders**: "No, you're the best at what you do. In fact you're a genius!"

**Topher**: "A-Ha! You finally admit it."

**Dr Saunders**: "As a person, however, you're just simply an egocentric, amoral, nauseatingly annoying doofis. Now take a dig at someone else, I have work to do."

* * *

_Back in the Shower Room_

Echo undresses and goes into the shower, where she is greeted by a curious new active named Juliet (formerly known as Phoebe Halliwell).

**Phoebe**: "Are you OK, Echo?"

**Echo**: "I don't know."

**Phoebe**: "Tango isn't her best. I think she needs a treatment."

**Echo**: "Did she hurt you?"

**Phoebe**: "She yelled at me when she saw me talk to Oscar. She says Oscar is _her_ friend, not mine."

**Echo**: "Stay away from her. She might hurt you. I saw her hurt someone."

**Phoebe**: "In the shower or in the pool?"

**Echo**: "In my head."

**Phoebe**: "Is your head still OK?"

**Echo**: "I don't know."

**Phoebe**: "Maybe you should see Dr Saunders. I like Dr Saunders. When I was at her office earlier today, she gave me a lollipop and let me talk to her pet."

**Echo**: "Her pet?"

**Phoebe**: "Yes. The bird in the cage. Her name is Angel and she talks. She said: 'Hello!' Then she said: 'Topher is a doofis'. What is a doofis?"

**Echo**: "A bird in a cage? I didn't know Dr Saunders had a bird in a …-"

Suddenly Echo experiences a quick flashback of memory. A time when she walked into a room and found animals in cages.

**Echo**: "Why is it in a cage? It shouldn't be in a cage. Birds need to fly. It should be free. I wish it was here right now."

At a glance, Dr Saunder's bird suddenly appears in the shower flying over Echo's head. Echo has accidentally conjured the bird.

**Phoebe **(joyfully): "Your wish came true!"

**Echo** (surprised): "Yes! It did!"

Angel, the bird, flies away once Echo tries to catch her. Sierra is watching from across the shower.

* * *

_Back at Dr Saunders Office_

Topher and Dr Saunders/Whiskey still talking.

**Topher**: "See, that's exactly what I was talking about. You teach the parrot to say these nasty and really hurtful words, the actives will soon catch up on them, too. The bird imitates you, and the actives imitate the bird. We can't have that now, can we?"

**Dr Saunders** (in a sharp voice): "What did you do?"

**Topher**: "I didn't do anything. You're the one who taught the bird language."

**Dr Saunders**: "Where is my Angel?"

**Topher**: "Uh… in heaven? Are you going religious now too? I think I should probably have you examined. On the magic chair I mean."

Dr Saunders/Whiskey walks over to the cage and looks for the bird.

**Dr Saunders**: "Angel. You let her fly away, didn't you?"

**Topher**: "Angel? You mean the bird? You named her Angel, that's cute! I was wrong, you do have a sense of humor!"

**Dr Saunders** (scolding): "Where is she? Where's my bird?"

**Topher**: "I don't know. You were feeding her a minute ago; maybe you left the cage door open."

**Dr Saunders**: "No, I did not. I shut it, I'm sure I…-"

Then she and Topher notice the bird flying across the main lobby of the dollhouse with actives all standing still, looking at it.

**Topher**: "Wait a minute… My guess is: it's Echo! She probably did a little_ Abracadabra_ trick to get a bird out-of-a-hat. *shudders* spooky!"

**Dr Saunders**: "You make another lame joke and _I_ will be the one doing a little _abracadabra_ trick and turn you into a toad."

**Topher**: "It's not a joke, it's an experiment. I imprinted Echo with the Halliwell sisters' 'powers' essences."

**Dr Saunders**: "You did what?"

**Topher**: "Just an experiment. It's harmless. She's still wiped, no personality, totally empty. Only the powers are downloaded into her. That way we can find out once and for all the true nature of those so-called powers and what they can really do."

**Dr Saunders**: "You insist on playing with fire, don't you?"

**Topher**: "Not fire. Magic! Or so they claim. And if making a bird disappear only to reappear somewhere else is the best of what their magic can do, then Adelle will realize what a big mistake she's done, and once again, I will be proven to be right."

**Dr Saunders**: "You better get me Angel back, safe and sound."

**Topher**: "Ehh, you know what... I bet Echo is eager enough to do that for you. So I'll just go back to work, alright? Good luck!"

* * *

To be continued in chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Meanwhile_

_Back in the Shower Room_

Paige and Piper have put on their Pajamas, while Echo, Phoebe, Leo and Sierra are still in the shower. Just when Sierra saw the bird flying away, she felt the need to help Echo catch the bird. She swiftly tries running after the bird when she suddenly slips in the shower. Startled and worried about Sierra falling and hurting herself, Echo involuntarily raises her hands and stops time. Everyone in the shower room freezes. The staff, the actives and the water have all stopped moving, except Echo and the three Halliwell sisters.

**Phoebe** (looks upwards at the shower faucet): "What happened to my water?"

Piper and Paige walk slowly toward the showers.

**Paige** (astonished): "What happened to everyone? Why did they all stop showering?"

**Phoebe**: "I didn't stop showering; my water stopped showering me."

Then Phoebe notices everyone.

**Phoebe**: "Why isn't anyone moving?"

**Echo** (astonished): "I don't know. I think I did something with my hands. I felt something."

**Piper**: "What did you do? How did you feel?"

**Echo**: "I raised my hands and I felt a hot tingle."

**Piper**: "The hot tingle in your hands made everyone stop moving?" (Pauses for a minute then continues): "That feels familiar."

**Paige** (Raises her hands and waves them in the air): "I don't feel any tingle."

**Phoebe**: "She was under the shower; maybe the water was too hot."

Then Echo walks over to Sierra who is in a diagonally falling backwards position.

**Echo**: "Sierra, are you OK?"

No answer.

Phoebe is licking the water droplets hanging in the air, when she notices Leo standing still. She approaches him and carefully examines what he is staring at. She notices that he's staring at the dressing area. Apparently, he had been watching Piper dress when Echo accidently froze everyone.

At that moment, Victor walks into the shower room to take a shower when he is confused and astonished at what he sees. He immediately notices his special friend Sierra, wet, naked and about to fall down. He rushes to her side.

**Echo**: "Sierra is falling down."

**Victor** (looking straight into Sierra's eyes and waves his hands in front of her face): "Sierra?"

**Piper**: "No.. No. Don't wave your hands. Something bad might happen."

**Echo** (looking pretty sharp at Piper): "Victor can wave his hands, but you should not. I saw you wave your hands and something very bad happened. A man was on fire."

Suddenly everyone and everything in the room unfreezes and Sierra is again falling down to the wet floor of the shower when Victor catches her just in time.

**Paige**: "Look, everyone's moving again."

Sierra is surprised to see Victor.

**Sierra**: "Victor! I didn't see you coming."

**Victor**: "You were going to fall."

**Sierra**: "Thank you for catching me."

**Victor**: "You're welcome."

Now Piper is confused at what Echo told her.

**Piper**: "I don't understand what you mean. I did something bad? Was I not my best?"

**Echo**: "You need to go to Topher so he could give you a treatment."

**Piper**: "But I just got a treatment."

Leo finds Phoebe standing very close to him.

**Leo**: "Juliet! You were standing over there, how did you come over here?"

**Phoebe**: "I walked!"

Leo is confused even more when he sees that Piper is not in the dressing room any more, but standing on the other side of the shower room instead.

**Leo**: "Tango and India. They were standing over there in the dressing room."

**Phoebe**: "No. They were over here by the shower. Oh look, the water is coming down. I should finish showering before Echo feels tingly again."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Paul Ballard's apartment_

Paul is not asleep yet. He is in his sitting room going through old files he had when he was investigating the Dollhouse. He adds a couple of sticky papers to the map on his wall above the fireplace. Then he opens a file with a picture of Alpha and his fingerprints and pictures of the apartment he was in. In addition to reports on the findings in Alpha's lair in which he imprinted Echo to be 'Omega'.

**Paul**: "As if chasing one person isn't hard enough. Now I'm chasing 48 people all in one body. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

Although he has not been given full authorization from the Dollhouse, Paul is looking for Alpha in an attempt to keep him away from hurting Echo again.

* * *

_Back in the shower_

Piper and Echo are still arguing.

**Piper**: "I don't need a treatment. You waved your hands and did something bad. I didn't make any fires."

**Echo**: "Yes you did."

**Piper**: "Did not."

**Echo**: "Did too!"

**Piper**: "Did not."

**Echo**: "Did too! You raised your hands like this and you blow him up."

Echo raises her hands and accidently blows up a mirror on the side of the shower room.

**Echo** (frightened): "Like that!!"

Piper and every other active scream and run away from Echo. Staff members carefully try to approach Echo to take her to Topher's lab for a treatment. Scared and confused Echo tries to explain.

**Echo**: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. She made me. No… Topher made me do that. He gave me a treatment and now I'm not my best."

**Staff**: "OK, Echo. We'll take you to Topher to make you feel better but first I need you to hand me the gun… very slowly."

**Echo**: "I don't have a gun. And I don't want to go to Topher. I don't trust him. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm afraid."

**Staff**: "Of course you trust Topher. He's going to give you a treatment and make you feel better."

**Echo**: "No I don't trust Topher. I trust…-"

Suddenly and accidentally, Echo orbs out of the shower room. Staff and actives all astonished to see her disappear.

* * *

_Paul's apartment_

**Paul**: "Now if I were a group of people with different personalities and various levels of intellect, where would I be? What would I do next to get Echo?"

Suddenly Echo orbs into Paul's apartment, appearing naked and wet in front of him out of thin air!

**Echo **(continues her sentence): "…Paul."

Paul stands up abruptly and backs off a few steps.

**Paul**: "How did you get here?"

**Echo**: "I'... I'm dizzy!"

Echo falls to the ground. Paul rushes to carry her, feeling a bit uncomfortable and unfair to be admiring her naked body while she's in her doll state and unaware. He places her gently on the sofa, and then covers her with the throw blanket.

**Paul**: "Echo? What happened? How did you get here?"

**Echo**: "I wanted to be with you, then I heard this ringing in my head and I felt very light, like I was flying… then I was here. Please don't make me go back there. I don't want Topher to give me another treatment. I don't trust him. I trust you."

**Paul** (madly): "Topher! He did this. He promised that their magic was harmless, and he did this to you, didn't he? I should not have left you alone with him. Son of a…-"

**Echo**: "Magic?"

**Paul**: "Did he give you another treatment after I left?

**Echo**: "Yes."

**Paul**: "Don't worry, Echo. Everything's gonna to be alright."

**Echo**: "Now that you're here."

**Paul**: "Yes, and that you're here. No one's gonna hurt you I promise. Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

**Echo**: "I'm cold."

**Paul**: "Oh God, of course, wait here, I'll get you something to wear."

Paul goes into his bedroom and comes back with a grey training suit.

**Paul**: "Here, put these on, they should keep you warm."

Echo gets dressed while Paul is looking the other side. With all the tension and high emotions in that room, and Echo being imprinted with all of the Charmed Ones Powers, including being an empath, she was able to pick up on Paul's emotions.

**Echo**: "You're hot!"

**Paul** (confused): "What?!"

**Echo**: "I was feeling cold but now I feel hot… and shy. I know they're your feelings. I can feel what you're feeling. Have you ever been inside me?"

**Paul**: "Uh… inside you?!"

**Echo**: "The same way Topher put all those people inside my head. I can feel what they're feeling. But why am I feeling what you're feeling? Are you inside my head too?"

**Paul**: "No… I... no!"

**Echo**: "You wanna know how _I_ feel?

**Paul**: "Yes."

Echo comes closer and hugs Paul innocently.

**Echo**: "Safe. That's how I always feel when you're with me. Even once when I was someone else and you came to a kitchen with a gun, or was it more than once?"

**Paul**: "Echo, your new friends at the Dollhouse, Tango, Juliet and India, have you noticed anything unusual about them?"

**Echo**: "Unusual? … Oh, yes… Juliet has drawings on her back!" (Referring to Phoebe's tattoos).

**Paul**: "No, I mean, anything of a dangerous nature?"

**Echo**: "yes… I saw Tango kill someone."

**Paul**: "What?! When? How?"

**Echo** (breathing heavily starts crying): "You're afraid… I can feel it. Now I'm afraid too."

**Paul**: "Echo, don't be afraid, I won't let her hurt you. Please tell me how she did it? How did she kill someone?"

**Echo**: "With her hands!"

**Paul**: "Ok, that's it. They're more dangerous than I thought. We're going back there right now and we're gonna put an end to this crap."

**Echo**: "But you're afraid!"

**Paul**: "No I'm not afraid, and neither are you. We're both very brave, you hear me?"

**Echo**: "You're afraid I might get hurt. You want to help me more than anything, but you feel like you can't. You feel just as helpless as I am. You feel very weak! But you're not weak. I know that you're strong, and I know that you will help me. I trust that you will."

Paul is stunned. With Echo being an empath now, the knowledge didn't come to her in words or a deliberate thought. She simply knew as if feeling his emotions directly in her body. They came to her effortlessly.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Late Night_

_Dollhouse _

_Topher's lab_

Topher and Dr Saunders are watching replays of the surveillance videos.

**Dr Saunders: **"What do you mean she's missing? Where is she?"

**Topher**: "Vanished into thin air… Literally… Look... You see that? She froze everything and everyone except the Halliwells. They didn't freeze. Why didn't the magic work on them? Oh.. And look here... She pointed at the mirror and it shattered into millions of pieces… Is that what is meant by the expression 'smoke and mirrors'? And then she disappeared, just like that. This is not magic. This is _more_ than magic. It's beyond science. It's a revolution. It's…-"

**Paul** (walking into the lab with Echo): "A big mistake."

**Topher**: "Paul! You found Echo!"

**Paul**: "Actually it was the other way around."

**Dr Saunders**: "Echo, are you alright?"

**Echo **(seating herself on the imprint chair with a big sigh): "I'm tired, I need a treatment."

**Topher**: "Good idea!"

**Paul **(forcefully holds Topher against the wall): "You are going to wipe those magical powers off of her right now. Any more of your tricks and I will wipe you out of the face of the earth."

**Topher**: "It wasn't a trick. It was just an experiment. A damn good one may I add!"

**Paul**: "Well, find yourself another guinea pig. Now start wiping."

* * *

_Later at Night_

_Dollhouse_

_The Sleeping Pods Chamber_

Echo, the three Halliwell sisters and Leo walk into the sleeping pods chamber accompanied by Paul Ballard. He stays to make sure they all get into their pods and fall asleep. The lights go off. Paul heads back to see Topher.

**Paul**: "You and I need to talk."

**Topher**: "About?"

**Paul**: "That crap you told me about Echo being safe with those witches. Echo saw one of them kill a man. That sounds safe to you?"

**Topher**: "What? Who?"

**Paul**: "Echo doesn't know the man."

**Topher**: "I mean which sister?"

**Paul**: "The oldest, Tango. Echo saw her use her magic on someone and kill him."

**Topher**: "Neat!! … I mean… all the more reason to keep Echo armed with those powers. That way she can protect herself against any possible harm. They're her weapon."

**Paul**: "Her weapon or your stupid experiment? You haven't wiped her have you?"

**Topher**: "I'm sorry Ballard, but you're not the one who calls the shots around here."

**Paul**: "Neither are you. What if those sisters do something? Will Echo be able to protect herself with powers that aren't hers and she clearly has no control over them?"

**Topher**: "Wouldn't it be interesting to see how she will cope? And don't worry about the sisters; I've already taken care of it. They will not be any more trouble."

**Paul**: "How?"

**Topher**: "You'll see in the morning."

* * *

_Morning_

_Sleeping Chamber_

The lights are on again, the pods' doors open and they all wake up.

**Piper**: "Where the hell am I? What is this place?"

**Paige**: "What's going on?"

**Phoebe** (screams): "Help! Somebody help! I've been kidnapped."

**Leo** (rushes to help her out of the pod): "Calm down, Phoebe, I think we're all in this together. How do you know we've been kidnapped?"

**Phoebe**: "Coz there's no way I'd wear these clothes on purpose!"

**Piper**: "You mean you don't remember? OK, everyone, what's the last thing you remember?"

**Paige**: "Waking up in this hole, with a headache."

**Phoebe**: "Wait, guys… don't you remember the woman with the sound of music?"

**Paige**: "Julie Andrews?"

**Phoebe**: "No! The demon woman who came to us at the Manor, the one with the spiraling eyes and musical voice."

**Leo**: "And stunningly beautiful face!"

**Piper**: "Yeah… I remember her. She must have hypnotized us or something. I remember feeling totally helpless."

**Paige**: "Oh, God! Her music led us here!"

**Phoebe**: "Alright, panic later, plan now. Leo, you go ask the Elders; and Paige will orb us back to the Manor."

Paige holds her sisters hands.

**Piper**: "What's the matter?"

**Paige**: "I can't orb!"

**Leo**: "I can't orb either."

Echoexhausted from last night's drama, slowly gets out of her sleeping pod yawning. She looks at them and smiles.

**Echo**: "Good day!"

**Paige**: "Piper, freeze her."

**Piper **(tries to freeze Echo): "I can't."

**Phoebe**: "Are you telling me the enchanted Demon woman took our powers?!"

**Paige**: "Not in front of her. She could be a demon too, working for the enchanted demon woman for all we know."

**Phoebe**: "She looks too goofy to be a demon. Besides she woke up here with us, wearing the same clothes. She must be human. Maybe she's a witch too."

**Piper** (addressing Echo): "Are you a demon or a witch?"

**Echo**: "I'm Echo."

**Paige**: "Echo? So, the other demon makes Gregorian music sounds and you're her echo?"

**Phoebe**: "Paige, look at her. Is there anything about her that even implies that she's evil? Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, remember?"

**Paige**: "Phoebe, look around you! Is there anything about this place or how we woke up here without our powers that implies we're safe?"

**Phoebe**: "I'm not talking about this place, I'm talking about this girl. She looks innocent. I feel like I can trust her."

**Paige**: "Just because she has those big innocent-looking eyes and blank face doesn't mean we can trust her."

**Piper**: "Echo, are you evil? Do you work with the demon?"

**Echo**: "I try to be my best."

**Paige**: "I'm sure you do!"

**Phoebe**: "Guys, she's clearly a victim, woke up in this place clueless, just like us.

**Piper**: "I say we keep an eye on her just in case."

Suddenly they hear someone approaching the chamber.

**Phoebe**: "Ok, Time for plan B."

**Paige**: "We have a plan B? What's plan B?"

**Phoebe**: "Everyone get back to their beds and pretend to be asleep. My bed is the one closest to the door; I'll take care of this guy, then we'll try to find a way out of here."

**Echo**: "Are we playing a game?"

**Phoebe**: "Yes, Echo. We're playing 'pretend'. Now get back to your bed, and stay there."

Paul and Topher walk into the Sleeping chamber.

**Topher** (standing over Phoebe's pod while the doors are opening): "Rise and shine people. It's show time!"

**Phoebe**: "You bet it is."

She kicks Topher and knocks him down to the floor then she fights Paul. Echo quickly goes to Paul's defense. Piper and Paige try to stop her. Paul takes out his gun and threatens all of them to back away from Echo or he'll shoot.

**Topher** (whistles): "Ok, that was fun. Can we all chill and listen to what I have to say for a minute? You see this gadget? This is where I'm keeping your powers. I would advise each of you to sit still at the edge of your pods while I explain everything. And remember, I'm the only one who knows how to use this thing, so if you don't start behaving like civilized people and cooperate you'll never be able to get your powers back."

* * *

_Still at the Sleeping Chamber_

**Phoebe**: "So, let me get this straight. You send that demon to hypnotize us, make us volunteer to this 'Dollhouse' place, sign contracts that allow _you_ to step into our minds without being invited, strip us of our memories, our magical powers and our willpower and play with us as you please whenever you hatch some fantasies? And to top it all, you stuff this poor girl with all of our powers combined?!"

**Topher**: "Pretty much. But I don't know what demon you're talking about. Do you mean DeWitt? She's demonic enough!"

**Piper**: "Those five year contracts, are they suppose to make us take out citizenship in Dollville?"

**Topher**: "Dollhouse. And yes."

**Paul**: "Topher, you were against this whole deal. Why don't you just give them their powers back and let them go home?"

**Topher**: "Haha… and get kicked by Adelle all the way out of Dollville? I don't think so!"

**Paul**: "Then why the hell did you give them their personalities back and called for this 'secret meeting'?"

**Topher**: "Because, I've spent all night researching, and I want to know how I can get more powers. Think of how much good we can do with these powers."

**Piper**: "And how much bad!"

**Topher**: "I found out you had a fourth sister, Prue. She was supposed to be the strongest, but unfortunately, fate wasn't on her side. Now you can tell me where her powers are and how I can get them and save me the trouble of having to dig up her body to do that myself!"

**Paul**: "Are you out of your mind?!"

**Topher**: "It's all for the sake of science! And it's perfectly safe."

Suddenly the demon Erada appears in the room.

**Erada**: "Actually, it's all for _my_ sake!"

Spirals appear in her eyes and she opens her mouth and sings in what sounds like Gregorian musical tunes.

**Phoebe**: "Everyone, quick, put your hands on your ears and don't look into her eyes."

They all do that except for Topher and Paul. Hypnotized, Topher gives her the gadget.

**Phoebe **(yelling loudly at Echo): "Echo, blow her up."

Echo raises her hands at the demon but blows up the gadget instead. The demon throws a dark red light at Echo which shapes a dark red halo around her body before it disappears, then Erada disappears. Topher and Paul slowly regain their consciousness.

**Paige: **"So, science guy, you were saying?"

**Topher**: "Blessed be?!"

**Piper**: "Oh, bite me!"

**Topher**: "Ladies, the only one who has your powers now is Echo. And I'm still the only one who knows how to give them back to you."

**Phoebe**: "You obviously haven't done enough research coz you failed to find out the number one rule in Witchcraft. It's called 'casting a spell'!"

**Topher**: "You can do that?"

**Phoebe**: "Even more effectively when we're standing conveniently in a circle formed by a pentagram like the one these sleeping pods shape. Guys, let's get our powers back."

All three sisters chant together:

"Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us we call you near

Come to us and settle here"

They all hear a strange noise then notice a baby elephant walking across the hallway.

**Piper**: "Was that real?"

**Echo**: "Gizmo!"

**Piper**: "Gizmo?"

**Echo**: "One of the elephants in the show yesterday. Uh... I was programmed to be a circus artistic director for the Cirque Du Soleil. Strange that I can still remember that. But I don't remember bringing any souvenirs!"

**Paige**: "And I don't remember you wearing that costume a minute ago!"

They all look at Echo and Topher. Echo is wearing a sparkly red and black suit and a black hat that is usually worn by the ringmaster in a circus. Topher is standing on the cushion chair right in the middle of the chamber, surrounded by the pods, wearing a black tuxedo, a black hat and a cape, and holding a wand.

**Phoebe**: "Oops! I think our little spell backfired. Apparently we turned the place into a circus!"

**Paige**: "But why? We said it right."

**Phoebe**: "The demon. She put a protective halo on Echo to seal her powers. I think the spell released Echo's last imprint instead of our powers."

**Paige**: "Which means the demon will be coming back. The only way of getting our powers back now is if we vanquish her. We better get out of here now and take Echo with us. We have to get back to the Manor."

**Piper**: "Oh my God! Leo!"

They all look at Leo and he's wearing a tight yellow polyester suit and juggling. Echo is staring at Paul.

**Echo**: "Paul?"

Paul Ballard is wearing a leather pants, a big belt and a leather vest with a black T-shirt underneath.

**Paige** (disgusted): "Paul! You look..."

**Phoebe** (admiring): "Hot!"

Paul then pulls a short sword and slips it down his throat. Everyone screams. He then pulls it out and bends it with his bare hands.

**Echo**: "Paul, you're very strong!"

**Paul**: "That's right, Echo. I _am_ strong and I _will_ protect you."

**Phoebe: **"Awww!"

**Topher**: "Have no fear, my beautiful ladies. These coffins are tightly sealed."

They look at the sleeping pods and they are all sealed.

**Topher** (continues): "but what is sealed shall soon be opened, and the wrath of what's hidden revealed."

He gives a spiral wave with his wand and the pods open, and bats come out. The girls all scream and run outside.

* * *

to be continued in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Dollhouse _

_Main Area_

Echo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all run out of the chambers and through a long hallway until they reach a big door. The door opens and they find themselves in the main area of the dollhouse, or what used to be!

**Piper**: "What the… I'm having a disturbing case of déjà vu!"

**Phoebe**: "Hey… Is this the dollhouse? I think I wanna stay!"

Echo's ringmaster role starts taking over her doll-state. She is still Echo but now fully aware and with the ringmaster skills.

**Echo**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present to you 'Cirque Du dolls'!

**Paige**: "Oh no!"

Phoebe laughs and claps amusingly.

A panoramic view of what used to be the main area of the Dollhouse shows a fabulously huge and theatrical circus. With music, a moving light-show, aerial acts, acrobatics, jugglers, dancers, fire breathers, plate spinning, knife throwing, animals and clowns.

**Echo**: "On my right is The Amazing King of the Beasts… the brave Animal Tamer – Mr. Boyd Langton."

Boyd, dressed like a Roman Gladiator, strikes his whip while 3 ponies are running in a circle around him and 2 tigers are jumping through a fire-lit hula-hoop. 3 Sea lions are clapping and 4 puppies are walking and bouncing around on their rear legs.

**Echo** (continues): "And if you look above, you will catch a breathtaking sight of our favorite lovebirds, the spectacular flying trapeze artists - Victor and Sierra!"

Victor, who is hanging by his knees on a swinging trapeze, catches Sierra as she swings, flies and flips in the air a couple of times.

**Paige**: "OK, Echo! That's very amusing. But can you show us the way out of here now?"

**Echo**: "There is no way out. There are cameras and people all over the place." (she then scolds one of the jugglers who turn out to be Leo): "Hey watch your step.. keep your chin up… and smile!"

Leo does what she tells him. A bizarre looking bearded lady wearing a long dress walks down the stairs. As she approaches, we realize it is Adelle DeWitt.

**Adelle**: "This is utterly unacceptable. Who is responsible for this circus?"

**Echo **(smartly puts the blame away from the Halliwell sisters): "Topher!"

**Adelle**: "Where is that little rat, I'm going to eat him alive."

**Echo**: "In the sleep chambers."

Adelle walks away.

**Piper**: "Whooo is thaaat? _What_ is that?"

**Echo**: "That is Adelle DeWitt, the manager of the Dollhouse, and the Bearded Lady of the circus."

**Paige**: "Somebody get her a shaving kit! That is really spooky!"

**Phoebe**: "Wait… if he or she is the manager, then he or she is the one who has our contracts, right?"

**Echo**: "Yes."

**Phoebe**: "Can you help us get them and destroy them?"

**Echo**: "No! But I know someone who can. You all wait here and stay out of trouble, I'll be right back."

Echo runs and disappears into the busy and lively acts of the dollhouse circus. The sisters try to stay out of sight, so they all go upstairs where they are greeted with a silent oversize-costume wearing clown. The clown gives them balloon dolls and big fake flowers as souvenirs. The clown mimes and dances in the funniest fashion. Then Echo comes back to see the girls.

**Echo** (introduces the girls to the clown): "Oh… I see you've met the funniest clown in the House – Dr Claire Saunders!"

**Paige**: "Yes, we've met her and had a few laughs and balloons. Now can we please fast forward this day to the part where we're _not_ here?"

**Phoebe**: "Echo, did you get our contracts?"

**Echo**: "Paul will get rid of the contracts and destroy the gadgets which contain your personalities. He's the Strong Man here, he will help us!"

**Phoebe**: "Can he be trusted?"

**Echo**: "I trust him with me life."

**Phoebe**: "Fair enough. I think he's shown how much he cares about you. Now all we have to do is get back to the Manor and get to the Book of Shadows."

**Piper**: "And the kids! Oh my God! You think they're ok?"

**Phoebe**: "Don't worry Piper. Wyatt has his protective shield, and you taught him to use it to protect himself and his brother and orb to the magic school whenever there's trouble. I 'm sure that's what he did. And speaking of orbing, Echo, you have our powers which means you're gonna be our orb-taxi! We need you to orb us directly into the Attic. We need to get there as fast as possible."

**Echo**: "Why do you want to go to the Attic? You haven't done anything wrong?"

**Phoebe**: "No we haven't, but the bad lady who came and wanted to take our powers did, and we want to undo all this insanity and help you, too. Do you understand?"

**Echo**: "How do I take you there?"

**Paige**: "Just focus on the Attic. Keep saying the word Attic in your mind and feel the need to want to be there."

They all hold hands. Echo closes her eyes and focuses her attention on the word Attic. Suddenly they orb out of the Dollhouse/Circus and into a hallway of the Dollhouse's Attic. A creepy and cold looking place, poorly lit, built of mostly grey metallic doorways and full of file cabinets and computers.

**Paige**: "Good job, Echo. You orbed us out of that damned place. The bad news is: you took us to an even creepier one. This is not the Attic. Come on; try again, with more passion this time."

A slightly open door with a 'Danger' sign on it intrigues Echo to explore what's behind it. She lets loose of their hands and slowly opens the door and walks in. Room temperature changes and the florescent light is very strong. The sisters whisper to Echo to come back, but she proceeds. A metallic staircase leads downwards to what looks like a huge lab. Echo carefully walks down the stairs to have a closer look. The sisters have no choice but to follow her. They see stainless steal cages with live animals and an entire wall unit that showcases dozens of small containers with body parts inside. In the middle of the lab, huge computers and electronic devices with so many buttons and lights make the place look like a space control program. On the other side of the lab, a huge black wall is protected with an electric current that prevents them from opening the door.

**Echo**: "Something very bad is behind that wall."

**Piper**: "What could possibly be worse than what we've already seen?"

**Echo**: "If only there was a way to see what's behind it."

**Piper**: "Hey, we're witches, if there is a will, there is a way. All we need is a little spell."

**Echo**: "Your spells don't exactly work the way they are supposed to. Maybe we should try Topher's spell."

The sisters look at each other, a bit embarrassed and a bit impressed with Echo's suggestion.

**Phoebe**: "OK, here's _our_ version of it: "Have no fear, my powerful witches, these walls are tightly sealed. But what is sealed shall soon be opened, and the truth of what's hidden revealed."

The black wall magically evaporates. All four ladies walk into a large chamber only to discover a contemporary indoor graveyard, filled with glass coffins which look exactly like the Dollhouse's sleeping pods, only they are all placed horizontally and vertically. A screen marker which acts as a gravestone is placed on the foot of each coffin shows the picture and precise details of each individual inside those coffins. The most recent is that of Dominic. Echo recognizes him and a quick flashback of memories takes her back to the times he tried to kill her, and the time he was forced to have a 'treatment' by Topher to be sent to the Attic. The walls around the graveyard have secret cabinets which serve as a memory bank.

**Echo**: "Oh my God! This is where they keep them."

**Piper**: "Keep who? Who are these people?"

**Echo**: "They are the ones who don't do what they're told. Broken dolls, rogue actives, spies, bad clients. Basically anyone who forms a threat to the Dollhouse."

**Paige**: "They just kill them?!"

**Phoebe**: "According to the data on the screens, they're not totally dead, but they are wiped entirely. Not just the separation of mind and body or dissociation of consciousness from the physical form like in the Dollhouse, but all of their senses and muscle memories are wiped as well. Their bodies are kept in these pods under certain conditions for later use. It's a condition similar to being in a coma. Apparently, they're also used for experiments, just like all those poor animals are."

**Piper**: "That's horrible. What kind of sick person is responsible for all of this?"

**Echo** (remembering an imprint): "Not person, organization. This is not the only one; there are more than 20 dollhouses and Attics around the world. Very dangerous people."

Phoebe tries to approach another coffin when she accidentally bumps into the angle of the screen, blowing off the balloon given to her by Clown Saunders. The sound of the blow immediately draws in men with guns. Echo panics and freezes them. Then they all come together and ask her to orb them back to their house in San Francisco. This time she does it successfully.

* * *

_San Francisco_

_The Halliwell Manor_

The Charmed Ones are now up in their attic flipping through pages of the Book of Shadows.

**Phoebe**: "Here it is! Erada – A mind controlling demon who feeds on willpower."

**Piper**: "The demonic version of the Dollhouse!"

**Phoebe** (continues reading): "She induces hypnotism through spirals in her eyes causing a trance, and then brain washes her victims and dictates what she wants them to do through her music."

**Piper**: "Just like the 'wipe & imprint' process of the Dollhouse. But if she could control our minds, why did she send us to the Dollhouse?"

**Phoebe**: "Because the effects on witches work only temporarily, from 6 – 12 hours max, then they wear off. The Dollhouse however is a 5 year deal, even for witches!"

**Paige**: "How do we vanquish her?"

**Phoebe**: "A potion and a spell should send her to Hell."

They all start working on the potion.

**Phoebe**: "Hopefully, vanquishing Erada should break Echo's protective halo so we can get our powers back."

**Piper**: "Great! And let's not forget to reverse the spell we did at the Dollhouse. Poor Leo's still there juggling his heart out!"

**Paige**: "See, that's one thing I don't understand. Why did Leo turn into a juggler while that brainiac Topher turned into a magician? Isn't Leo the one with magical powers originally?"

**Piper**: "You know that crossed my mind too, and I think that what everyone turned into have something to do with what they feel they lack. It's like they were making up for something and putting the 'personal' into the 'personality'. Topher is arrogant yet he feels powerless so he turned into a magician. And Leo's juggling was his way of compensating for the lack of balance he feels in his life."

**Phoebe**: "That's kinda sad."

**Echo**: "Now it's all starting to make sense. Paul was making up for feeling weak by turning into the Strong Man. Boyd wanted to feel more in control. Saunders is making up for being sad and lonely. Victor and Sierra needed their space and the freedom to be with each other. And Adelle has mixed feelings of power and vulnerability."

**Phoebe**: "What about you Echo? Why a ringmaster?"

**Echo**: "A ringmaster is the one who runs the show and knows everything about everyone. I guess I'm making up for being clueless and helpless most of the time."

**Paige**: "By becoming more conscious and aware."

**Echo**: "Yeah."

**Phoebe**: "Well, don't be so hard on yourself; you're a lot more aware and helpful than you think. Look how you helped _us_ out."

**Paige**: "_And_ you survived having all of our powers while being in your doll state when even we had trouble adjusting when we first got them. That's pretty impressive!"

**Piper**: "Alright we're all set, all we have to do now is summon Erada's ass, spray this potion into her eyes and say this spell. Oh, and don't forget to wear these ear plugs so we wouldn't have to put up with her charming ballads!"

The Charmed Ones work their plan and vanquish the demon Erada. Then they restore their powers from Echo.

**Echo**: "OK then. I guess this is goodbye. You're going to have to orb me back to the Dollhouse, undo your magic and get Leo back here."

**Phoebe**: "What are you talking about? We can't let you go back to that place again, not after what we saw!"

**Echo**: "But that's exactly why you have to let me go. I have to be there for my friends, the other actives. They need my help and protection. Paul is also there for me, so don't worry."

**Phoebe**: "But they'll wipe you again and use you like their little puppet. That's a serious case of human trafficking. It's worse than prison! You don't deserve to be in that situation. Nobody does."

**Echo**: "You're right, but unlike you, I actually volunteered to be in that situation - or my original self did anyway. Now I have to serve my time and figure out how to cut it short, help my friends, and bring that place down."

**Paige**: "How are you going to do all that by yourself, your mind-wiped self?! From what we've seen that place is a fortress."

**Echo**: "Three wonderful women taught me today that 'When there is a WILL, There is a WAY!"

**Phoebe**: "Ohhh, I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Phoebe hugs Echo.

* * *

_Later that day_

_Dollhouse_

_Topher's lab_

Everything in the dollhouse is now back to normal. The Charmed Ones have reversed their magic and traded Echo with Leo. Everyone is where they belong.

**Adelle**: "The witches?"

**Topher**: "Gone."

**Adelle**: "Their powers?"

**Topher**: "Poof."

**Adelle**: "Their contracts?"

**Topher**: "Burned."

**Adelle**: "Echo?"

**Topher**: "Wiped."

**Adelle**: "Good."

Adelle walks out of Topher's lab then she comes back again.

**Adelle**: "You do realize that I wasn't quite myself when I made that stupid deal?"

**Topher**: "That singing lady got your head spin. I know, been there!"

**Adelle**: "I do find it quite interesting though that I had to be hypnotized to fall for a stupid trick, while you and your ego jumped right in."

**Topher**: "I was just trying to explore their magic from a scientific point of view. I have never believed in magic before. I had to see it to believe it. I was just answering my true calling: Science!"

**Adelle**: "Magic happens everyday, Topher. You're just too arrogant to see anything beyond your own neurons. Echo alone proved to be quite a wonder. _She_ saved the day. That girl is too valuable for the dollhouse. You pull a stunt like that on her again and you'll be answering 'Pizza Hut'. Am I clear?"

**Topher**: "Crystal!"

**Adelle**: "Good. Now get back to work. I have some serious rules to issue."

**Topher**: "You're da man!"

Adelle look at him with daggers as she leaves the room.

* * *

_Dollhouse _

_Dr. Saunders Office_

Boyd walks into Dr Saunders Office while an employee walks out holding the big birdcage with the cockatoo Angel inside. Dr Saunders looks very sad.

**Boyd**: "They took away your pet?"

**Dr Saunders**: "I gave it away. I guess I'm not supposed to have a pet in the Dollhouse."

**Boyd**: "Nonsense! Cuz I have a signed paper here that allows you to have a pet. And this little puppy is a bonus."

He gives her a small puppy, one that somehow did not vanish with the reverse of the spell. Dr Saunders holds the puppy. Tears trickle down her scarred face. She smiles and her eyes shine as she looks at Boyd.

**Dr Saunders**: "I don't know what to say."

**Boyd**: "Say you'll go with me to the stand-up comedy show tonight. I already bought the tickets."

Her smile widens before crashing back to tearful face.

**Dr Saunders**: "You're just doing all this out of pity. You think I'm pathetic."

**Boyd**: "No. I think we _all_ are, and that's why we need a break!"

* * *

_Dollhouse_

_Art Room_

Victor and Sierra are painting. Sierra paints birds. Victor paints swings.

* * *

_San Francisco_

_Halliwell Manor_

The sisters and Leo are at the dinner table. Piper walks in holding a big plate of roasted chicken and vegetables.

**Leo**: "Ahh, I'm starving, I could eat a horse!"

**Piper**: "All that juggling stirred up your appetite?"

**Leo**: "And caused a permanent squint!"

**Piper** (laughs): "No you've had that for ever. I gotta admit though, you looked hot doing all those tricks."

**Leo** (proud): "Oh yeah?!"

Piper and Leo exchange sexy smiles.

**Paige**: "Don't be too happy with yourself hotshot, I think she was referring to the fire torches you were tossing around."

Leo picks up three apples from the fruit basket and starts juggling again.

**Piper**: "Oh, cut that out already. You're giving me vertigo! I think I've had more of my fair share of circuses in the past two days."

**Leo**: "I just want you to know that I'll try extra hard to create a balance in my life, one that ensures that you and the kids are satisfied."

**Piper**: "I understand now that you're trying your best, and that will always be good enough for me."

**Leo**: "Does that mean I don't have to impress you with my juggling to make up for my lack of balance anymore?"

**Piper**: "We will often find compensation if we think more of what life has given us and less about what life has taken away."

**Paige**: "Amen to that! I for one feel better about myself, and certainly glad to be back in my own skin, even my big butt doesn't bother me anymore. Come to think of it, I'd rather be a fat lady than a bearded lady!"

**Piper**: "Phoebe, you barely touched your food. Aren't you glad to be home?"

**Phoebe**: "I am. But I can't stop thinking about Echo and everybody at the Dollhouse. I really wish there was something more we could do to help."

**Leo**: "It's not a magical problem. It's a human problem."

**Phoebe**: "I don't mean with our magic. I just wish we could tell the FBI or somehow expose them through the media. But that would only jeopardize the dolls' safety."

**Paige**: "And jeopardize our exposure as well. I still wonder if Echo's gonna be able to pull it off. It's not easy being wiped clean of memories and brain washed. You think she'll grow enough awareness to anchor any sense of self?"

**Leo**: "someone once said that 'Determination is the wake-up call to the human will'. I believe she has enough of both."

* * *

_Dollhouse_

_Main Area_

Paul is at the gym, desperately trying to lift the heaviest weight. As he realizes that he failed to do that, he tries to drop the smallest weight on his stomach while he's lying on his back on the floor. It hurts him so much and he groans with pain. Then he notices someone standing over his head. He takes a better look and it's Echo. She bends down and gently puts her hand on his heart.

**Echo**: "It's here."

**Paul**: "what is?"

**Echo**: "Your strength."

**Paul**: "What about you Echo, are you feeling ok?"

**Echo**: "I feel strong too. But my strength is here."

She points at her head.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This is the end of this story / imagined crossover episode. Hope you enjoyed reading and imagining.**

**Throughout this story I tried to focus on two main ideas: The importance of willpower and the psychology of compensation. I hope I was able to tackle those two in a fun, inventive and effective way.**

**I am posting this last chapter on November 18, 2009. Only four episodes of Season two of Dollhouse have been aired so far. None of these four episodes or the episodes of season one describe or show the Dollhouse's Attic, so my description of the Attic in this story is based merely on my imagination of it. Would be interesting to compare with what Joss Whedon had in mind once we actually get to see it.**

**Please review / comment.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
